Vernon Meet the Potters!
by DTM Sora
Summary: How did Petunia tell Vernon about her sister and her husband? how did that first meeting go? and what happened to help make Vernon hate magic so much? one shot story


Vernon Meet The Potters!

Hi this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I plan on writing more Harry Potter fic's but I decided to do a one shot just to get a little practice. Please read and review.

I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. This is just my idea on how Vernon met Petunia's sister Lily and James Potter.

Also rest in peace to Richard Griffiths.

The alarm clock went off signalling it was half seven in the morning. A large hand reached out from the blanket of the bed beside the clock and after groping around until he found the clock was able to turn it off.

The man the hand was attached to slowly rose from the bed. He rubbed his eyes getting rid of any sand in them. As he got out of the bed he looked at himself in the mirror. He examined his moustache and slowly chuckled to himself reminding himself how Petunia said how dashing he looked with it.

Vernon went to the closest and put on his best suit. Today was a very important day for him. It was a Saturday and normally he wouldn't be out of bed for another hour in any other Saturday but today was different. Today he was going on a date with his soon to be wife Petunia. He felt the muscles in his face relax as he thought about her. It had been four years since he asked her out and five months since he asked her to marry him. She said yes of course and since them Vernon had been walking around with a new step in his walk.

After getting dressed he went down the hallway to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the kitchen light on and was more shocked to see his Sister Marge sitting at the table reading a paper.

"Morning sleepy head" Marge greeted him just looking over the paper to see who it was. "You going on a date I take it"

"Yes Marge I am" Vernon stated walking over to the kettle to pour himself a cup of tea. He was thankful to find that the kettle was still hot with water inside. He always hated waiting for the water to warm. "Taking Petunia to the pictures today to see some new film."

"That's my brother showing his girl a good time" chuckled Marge.

"What has you up at his hour? Did Maggie give birth to her litter last night?"

"Early this morning actually, three of them, one of them was a runt so I had it drowned wouldn't want anything to do with the yippy little thing."

"That so, oh well it unlike her to give birth to a runt" stated Vernon starring the tea bag in the warm water before adding the milk and sugar and taking a sip. He checked his watch. It was almost eight.

"Looks like I better get going. Got some drive to do if I want to meet Petunia in time for this movie" with a drain of his tea, he kissed his sister on the check and was on his way.

Vernon sat in traffic humming to himself. The radio was on the local politics channel, he grunted to himself as he heard about another scandal that a Politian had none."Parasites" he whispered under his breath.

He continued to hum. He saw a motorbike pass by. "Moron" grunted Vernon" Probably a hippie with long hair and no job" he thought to himself.

As Vernon pulled into the car park he checked his watched. It was 11 on the dot. He smiled to himself, right on time. The movie wouldn't start for another couple of hours but he planned to spend that time before then with Petunia in the shops and have lunch.

Vernon met Petunia just at the corner of the high street. She was wearing a simple dress but to him she looked beautiful. "My lady" he greeted Petunia with as he expended his arm for her to take. She did so happily and walked on down the street.

The next few hours were bliss for the young couple. Due to the distance between the two it was rare for them to meet up. Both had looked at houses in the local area and Vernon came across a house in Privet Drive. It was a simple house a normal two story house but to them it was perfect. It wasn't far from his place of work, as Vernon had well informed Petunia there would be no "freaks" or anything "out of the ordinary" and at most half an hour's drive and was in-between the distance to their parent's house.

After the film and a day of talking about himself and his hope to replace his father when he retires as head of his firm Vernon drove her home. Though it meant going out of his way he didn't mind. On their way to her place they decided to stop at a chip shop to get some food. Vernon got the battered sausage while Petunia had a small chip.

While Vernon started to eat his food as soon as he got back into the car Petunia sat in silence not toughing hers. Vernon thought it was strange for her to be quiet. She normally gossiped about anything and everything. Vernon cleared his throat and that got her attention

"Something on your mind?" Vernon asked looking up from his battered sausage.

"Well..." trailed off Petunia "well I'm going to have to tell you about Lily"

"Lily? Your sister? what about her?" Vernon was interested now. Petunia hardly ever spoke about her sister and he never saw her outside of pictures.

"Well she's not exactly normal..."

"What wrong with her" frowned Vernon.

"Well... She's a witch"

"Now Petunia she might not be nice but no need for insults" laughed Vernon trying to lighten the mood.

"No you don't understand she's an actual witch. Magic and everything"

Vernon was starting to worry about Petunia now. She was talking about magic for Christ sake! It must be a joke he hopped.

"Ha very funny" chuckled Vernon.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't believe me so that's why I brought this" Petunia opened her purse and pulled out a photo. Vernon glanced at it and jumped from his seat as if it was electrocuted hitting his head on the roof of the car.

The picture was moving! Vernon was in complete shock. The picture was a normal family photo of Petunia's family. Her parents her sister and herself, seeing them moving was something he never expected to see in his life.

"I knew you would take this badly" huffed Petunia she looked close to tears. "I knew you couldn't take this."

"Petunia" spluttered Vernon. He was trying to make sense of this all. "It's... just a lot of information to take in"

"OK" said Petunia still not believing him.

"How long has she been a witch?" nervously asked Vernon.

"Since forever" Petunia replied "When she was 11 she got a letter from this weirdo school inviting her to attend and since then all it has been about her and her magic. I can't tell you the amount of times I saw her do something freaky and mum and dad congratulated her not knowing how much of a freak she is".

Vernon thought about this. He digested the information and to him it sounded like Petunia was a little jealous. He would never openly admit it he knew Petunia would throw a fit if he did but he was disturbed at the thought of having to grow up with, well as Petunia put it a freak in the family.

"Yes that is not right" Vernon agreed.

"I'm so sorry Vernon for all this" Petunia said tears coming to her eyes. "I would never want to bother you with this sort of information"

"Now now Petunia we can't control who we are related to "Vernon tried to comfort her. "I would still love you even if you were related to all the crazies in the country!"

"You mean that" sniffed Petunia.

"Of course I do I would never hold a freak like your sister against you" Vernon said smiling at Petunia doing his best to make her happy.

"Thanks Vernon I appreciate it" smiled Pentina before throwing herself at him with such gratitude that he dropped his battered sausage.

After leaving Petunia home and saying their goodbyes Vernon was on his way back home. As he drove he couldn't get that picture out of his head. The smiles from her parents as they held each other in their arms the happiness in Lily's face as she laughed and waved at the camera and Petunia standing there her arms folded trying to smile though it not reaching her eyes.

Vernon sweated nervously. He wasn't prepared for this. Magic... if anyone had told him anything about it earlier he would off laughed in their face and claimed they were insane. But now things were different this was Petunia who told him and the picture was all the evidence he ever needed.

The more Vernon thought about it the more he reasoned it was just a clever joke. Yes! That what it was, just a clever joke. He chuckled to himself he wasn't much for pranks but this was an exception. The moving photo must be just a trick of the lights like some of those street magicians did. Yes it all made perfect sense. When Vernon got into bed that night he had told himself hat magic didn't exist at all.

Two weeks had passed since Petunia told him the family secret. He had brushed it off as a joke and got on with his life. His father had decided to step down as head of his firm and gave him the role. The extra money was most welcome and as soon as he was put in charge he bought a house in Privet Drive. He moved in with some of his belongings. Petunia hadn't moved in yet. Her father wanted her to move in when she was married to Vernon. Vernon had to problems with that. He respected him for being very traditional and looking after his daughter.

Vernon had awoken to another early Saturday morning. He was meeting Petunia again today along with her parents and her "witch" of a sister. To his surprise Petunia had called him the night before to tell him that James and his friends may also be there.

Vernon pretended to be in shock and promised to be wary of them for Petunia but he smiled as he said so. Really they want to keep this joke, fine by me I'm looking forward to playing along.

Vernon left the house by 11. One of the advantages of living at 4 Privet Drive was that it was much shorter distance to drive. He arrived at Petunia's family home just before 12. The idea it was just going to be a cup of tea and diner later. Mrs Evan's had proven to be an expert chef and Vernon found it hard to say no to any of her food.

As he rang the doorbell he mentally prepared himself to continue to play along with the game. Petunia answered the door.

"Oh Vernon it's nice to see you" smiled Petunia "Come on in, everyone's already here. As Vernon slipped past she whispered to him "Be careful Lily's husband and his friends are here".

"Gotacha" winked Vernon as he walked on into the living room. The first thing he saw was the man with dark un-kept hair standing beside the sofa having a chuckle with another man he didn't recognize.

"Oh hi Vernon glad you could make it" called out Mrs Evans to Vernon. She greeted Vernon with a kiss to the check with which he replied in same fashion.

"I'm sure you know Lily" she pointed towards her daughter who was sitting on the sofa, he waved and she waved back" and this is her husband James" Vernon held out his hand and James shocked it,

"So this is Vernon I kept hearing about, I thought your moustache was much bigger than that, why Mrs said it was as fluffy as a sheep" James chuckled to himself and the man on the sofa also chuckled. Vernon heard two more laughs of men and looked up to see two other men sitting at the table. One was handsome though he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep while the other was smaller and more rat like.

"Only joking "laughed James."So this here is Padfoot" he pointed to the man sitting down who raised his hand to shack his. Vernon noticed that while he had long hair it wasn't nearly as un-kept at James. Little did Vernon know that he was shacking the hand of a man who would appear on his TV set in years to come declared a murder who escaped prison.

"The other two other there are Moony and Wormtail "Moony nodded when his name was called while Wormtail gave a very shy wave.

"I'm sure there not their real names now are they?" asked Vernon.

"By no of course they are not" laughed Padfoot "My parents might not like me but even they wouldn't stoop so low as to give me a name like Padfoot "

"Now I was the one to give you that name remember and how many times did you introduce yourself to girls as the legendary Padfoot?" grinned James.

"That's when I was younger, today I know that doesn't work on girls the last one highlighted that well enough" Padfoot blushed.

"Oh Vernon who should of saw it Padfoot went up to this girl on the last day of school and went with how would you like to go on the Padfoot train" James was near enough in tears as he remembered "I never knew someone could slap so hard and then reply with one inches don't count as trains".

The room burst out in laughter. "Fine fine we get it I'm an idiot so Vernon what you do for a living?" asked Padfoot trying to change the topic.

"Well I'm head of a firm that makes drills" said Vernon matter of fact manner.

"Really drills what are they?" quizzed James.

"You mean you never used a drill before" Vernon asked surprised. He was not sure if the man was serious or joking.

"Well in our world we don't need drills" James said.

"What world it this?" Vernon was curious now.

"You mean Petunia hasn't told you?" James looked past Vernon to Petunia who was looking at a spot in the floor trying to avoid his gaze.

"We're wizards!" said James trying to be as mysteries as possible.

Vernon laughed at him" Oh so we're still keeping up this joke" Vernon laughed even more as he looked to Petunia who continued to look at the floor.

"What joke?" asked Padfoot. "You think he wasn't being serious, James maybe we should show him we're serious" he grinned.

"Oh I got you" James winked to Padfoot. "Well Vernon if you don't believe me how about this" James pulled out his wand and waved to at Vernon. Vernon was about to say that they were trying to hard with this joke until he felt a tug at his feet. Suddenly he was pulled with such force by the leg into the air until he was hanging upside down.

Both Vernon and Petunia screamed with Petunia shouting "put him down! Put him down!"

"James put him down" said Lily seriously.

James waved his wand again and Vernon fell to the floor with a clatter. Vernon groaned as he sat up. Petunia was all over him seeing if he was hurt.

"James there was no need for that" Lily said as she shot daggers at her husband.

"Yeah your right I'm sorry" James stuck out his hand to Vernon to help him up. Vernon looked at his hand stupidly while mumbling under his breath about "magic".

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and have a couple of tea" Mrs Evans said trying to help pass on the awkward moment.

After about five "sures" everyone besides Vernon and Petunia were left in the room. Vernon was still in shock trying to comprehend that magic was real.

"Vernon you ok" asked Petunia when he didn't respond she said his name again and that got his attention.

"Yes. Yes I'm ok Petunia I'm ok" Vernon got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Are you coming for some tea?"

"But are you sure it's ok? You just had to experience... experience that" Petunia waved her arms unable to say the m word.

"Oh yes Petunia it's all in good fun" Vernon walked into the kitchen with Petunia following in behind.

The next few hours were some of the toughest of Vernon's life. He dealt with the threat from having more magic preformed on him by James and his friends though they meant it jokingly he took it very seriously. He dealt with conversations about things he never knew about and became afraid when he heard how involved the magical community was with the normal world. The many spells flying around did nothing to ease his nerves. He watched them hit of parts of the kitchen and always made sure he was on the move to avoid becoming a sitting target.

Eventually the clock chimed 5 0'clock but for him it was like the sound of Heavens gates opening. He quickly got up and said his goodbyes and as out the door and about it enter his car when Petunia called him back.

"Vernon" called Petunia who was standing in the doorway. "Vernon" she said again before making her way over to him. "I hope your ok. I hope those brutes didn't hurt you too much"

Vernon looked into the eyes of his soon to be wife. "Well Petunia I must say I am unpleased with what I had to endure those freaks are completely bloody fools" Petunia's eyes started to tear up but Vernon continued on " that's why I feel sorry for you and your parents for having to put up with that rift raft in there." He nodded to the house to highlight his point.

"Petunia I still love you but I can't love your sister or that damn husband of hers!" Vernon was near shouting point his vein in his temple throbbing though he railed himself in. "That's why if you would still want to marry me it would make me the most happiness man on the world even for what I think of your sister and her kind"

"Oh of course I will marry you Vernon they could never take away that fact" smiled Petunia hugging him.

"Once we get married you'll move in to our new house and we'll never have to deal with their like again!" Vernon chuckled.

After saying their goodbyes and a kiss Vernon was on his way. He felt relief to be on his way home while being sorry to Petunia for her having to deal with that type of people. Vernon reached his home and planned to go to bed. Though it was just after six he had a long day. He wanted nothing to do but have a cup of tea a read of the paper and a good sleep.

As Vernon wiping his feet on the welcome mat he laughed to himself about a joke he just made. "You'll never have any nasty surprises for me like those bloody wizards will you" After finishing wiping his feet he walked into the house unaware that the doormat he just spoke to would betray him when Petunia would open the door one morning to get the milk to find a little baby that would drag them into the world they would so hate.


End file.
